Take Me Back to the Start
by acninesix
Summary: Brittany and Santana are married and have a life together in New York. When something tragic happens, their daughter, Sugar, tries to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there :) I decided to make a completely different story than the one I was writing before. I really didn't like the other and I had no idea where I was going with it. For this one, I actually have a plan. I hope you like it**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Brittany Pierce-Lopez had just gotten out of teaching a dance class in the late afternoon. She couldn't wait to get home to her beautiful wife, Santana, and her amazing daughter, Sugar. Sugar was 16 years old, and she was such a troublemaker, but she loved her anyway. Brittany had been with Santana for most of her life, thankfully. She doesn't know what she would do without her. She has always been there for her, even through their rough patches at the beginning of high school, and their break after Santana had graduated. After being apart for almost a year, they were still able to some how find each other. They were like two magnets, always attracted to each other.

The two of them had gotten married at the age of 21, after Santana had proposed to her in the same spot they had met for the first time at a park when they were eight, back in Lima. They continued to live in their small apartment in New York for a while, but all of that changed about a year and a half later. Brittany had given birth to their beautiful baby girl, Sugar. They decided to find a bigger living space and chose a bigger, yet still affordable, apartment. Both mothers had been extremely happy. They had been so excited that they had the chance to raise a child together. Reminiscing on these moments made the blonde smile.

Tonight, the three of them were going out to eat dinner and watch a movie. Their Friday date nights had turned into Friday family nights. Friday's were probably her favorite day of the week. She loved spending time with her two favorite girls.

As she approached the door to leave, she noticed it was pouring rain outside. _Ugh. I hate the rain_, she thought to herself. She grabbed her jacket from the coat rack and put it on, as well as the hood, keeping her hair from getting wet.

She walked outside and headed down the sidewalk, passing a few shops. She looked to her left and spotted a small flower shop across the street. Through the window, she could see a display of beautiful red roses. _Maybe I should get some for Santana. Red roses are her favorite._

Before walking across to the other side, she looked both ways and saw that there were no cars coming. She decided it was okay to go. She got to the middle of the street and then out of nowhere, she saw headlights to her right, and the next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground.

Her eyes were closed shut and her head was throbbing. Her body hurt all over. She brought her hand to her side and felt a thick, sticky liquid. She tried to open her eyes to see what it was, but nothing happened. All she could see was darkness. She could hear someone coming towards her, yelling something. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, though.

Next, she could hear sirens, she figured it was an ambulance. The last thing she heard was a voice saying, "It'll be alright ma'am. We're going to take you to the hospital." And then she blacked out.

* * *

"She's losing a lot of blood…Will she be okay?…Ma'am, you need to get out…I need to stay…Someone, please remove her from here…No...Brittany!"

This was all Brittany could hear. She thought that one of the voices had to be Santana's, but she didn't know for sure. She didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that she was in a lot of pain and that she felt really weak. She tried opening her eyes, and this time, it worked. She noticed that she was laying down on a hospital bed. She saw a lot of nurses and doctors working around her. There were tubes connected to her arms and her nose.

She looked around some more and she could see Santana standing outside the room, talking to a doctor, crying. Sugar was there too, standing off to the side, listening intently to the doctor. Her eyes were all red and puffy, as if she had been crying too. It made Brittany's heart hurt. Her two favorite people were standing out there, crying, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Santana," Brittany barely whispered.

One of the nurses heard her and said, "It'll be okay, Brittany. We're doing our best. Just stay quiet, please. Speaking will only make it worse."

She nodded, but quickly realized that moving would make it worse too. She slowly brought her hand up and pointed outside, silently asking if Santana and Sugar could come in.

"I'll see if they're allowed in here," the nurse said with a reassuring smile.

Brittany gave a small smile back to her and then closed her eyes as she waited for her family. She was in so much pain, she didn't know if she could take it any longer.

A few seconds later, she heard footsteps coming near her. "Brittany?"

Brittany opened her eyes slowly and was welcomed by the sight of her wife and daughter, causing her to smile. Both of her girls looked so sad, their eyes red and puffy from crying. Brittany extended her arm out towards Sugar, offering the young girl her hand to hold.

"Come here, Sugar." Sugar stepped forward and took her mother's hand in her own.

Now that she was standing in front of Brittany, she could see how much pain she was in. Sugar let out a small sob, trying to hold it back.

"Are you gonna be okay, Mommy?"

This made Santana smile a little. She thought it was cute that Sugar still called her Mommy. She looked back up at Brittany and noticed a bit of sadness flash across her face before answering their daughter. Santana knew she was in pain, a lot of pain. The doctor had told her about the accident. He said that Brittany's head had hit the pavement pretty hard and that she had a few broken ribs from the car hitting her side. Santana thought that her wonderful wife would be okay, that she would just have to stay in the hospital for a while, but then the doctor told her that she was losing a lot of blood and that she might not make it. He said that they could help her stay awake for about an hour, but they couldn't do much else. _I can't lose her now. We were trying to have another baby…I was gonna find out tomorrow if our last insemination worked._ Santana didn't know she was crying again until she started to feel tears trickle down her cheeks. She looked up when she saw that their daughter was hugging Brittany, crying on her shoulder. She walked up behind Sugar and brought her hands around both of them, engulfing them in a group hug.

After staying like that for a bit, Sugar pulled away, deciding that it would be best to give her two mothers some time alone. She had been able to say what she wanted to say to her mom. Now it was Santana's turn.

"Thank you, Sugar," Santana whispered as her daughter walked out the door.

Santana finally stepped forward with tears in her eyes, not wanting to have to say goodbye to her one true love. She brought up her shaking hands to hold Brittany's cold ones.

"Brittany…" Santana started, but was quickly silenced by her blonde.

"Lay down with me, I just want you to hold me," Brittany whispered.

Santana complied, laying down on the bed and placing her head in the crook of Brittany's neck. She wrapped her arm around her waist, holding her close.

"I love you so much, Brittany," Santana mumbled.

"I love you too," Brittany replied, leaning down to place a kiss on top of Santana's head.

They just lay there in silence for a more minutes, until Brittany could feel Santana sobbing and shaking in her arms.

"Shhh…It's okay…It's gonna be okay," Brittany cooed, trying to calm her down.

"I just can't lose you, Brittany. It's not fair," Santana cried. "Please don't leave me," she pleaded, sitting up to look Brittany in the eyes.

Brittany was getting weaker and weaker by the second, she was in a lot of pain, but she needed to help Santana. She didn't want to leave her like this.

"Santana, I need you to listen to me," Brittany said as she gathered all the strength she had to sit up and wipe away Santana's tears, feeling some of her own fall down her cheeks.

"You need to be strong, you have to take care of Sugar if anything happens. Do you hear me?" Brittany brought her hands up to cup Santana's cheeks, making sure she was listening to her.

Santana nodded, still crying, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Come here," Brittany said, opening up her arms for a hug.

Santana leaned forward and held onto her tightly.

"I want you to do one more thing for me," Brittany whispered.

"Anything," Santana replied quickly, pulling away to look into Brittany's eyes.

"I still want you to take the test tomorrow," Santana immediately began shaking her head. She couldn't take it without Brittany there with her.

"Yes, Santana," Brittany said sternly. "You _have_ to. What if it worked? You can't just ignore it. Please just take it? Take it for me, please," Brittany begged. She didn't want Santana to just give up after she left. She needed to keep going. She needed to be there for their daughter and maybe even their future child.

Santana took in a deep breath and breathed out. She nodded her head. "Okay, okay I'll take it. I'll do it for you."

Brittany's face lit up. "Thank you," she said with a smile. She lay back down and just stared at her wife, admiring her for the last time. "Can I have a kiss?"

"You don't have to ask, silly," Santana said playfully, trying to lighten the mood. She leaned down and placed one last kiss to her wife's lips.

Brittany smiled but quickly winced in pain. She brought her hand to her side and saw more blood beginning to flow out from her wound.

Santana's eyes widened, staring at the blood and then back to Brittany in worry.

"It hurts so much, San."

Santana started to panic. She didn't know what to do…What she was going to do without Brittany, the only person, besides her daughter, that she's ever truly loved.

A fresh set of tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Brittany. I-I don't kn-know what I'm going to do," Santana cried, her voice beginning to break.

Brittany's heart broke. Seeing her wife so broken just added to the pain that she felt all over her body. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you so much, Santana," Brittany said as the monitor started beeping faster and faster.

"Please, Brittany. Please don't leave me," Santana begged. The monitor's beeping continued to get faster, eventually ending with one long beep.

"NO! Br-Brittany! P-Please come back! You c-can't leave me!" Santana sobbed, holding on tightly to Brittany's body, never wanting to let her go.

All the nurses and staff stood by silently as Santana continued to cry into her wife's body, trying their best to give her some privacy.

Sugar had been standing outside the room while her mom's were inside, probably having their last conversation ever. She couldn't believe that she was losing her mom. It was something that she never thought could happen to her. Even thought she never always showed it, she loved her family so, so much. Even when her mom's would embarrass her in front of her friends. She secretly loved when they were embarrassing in public. It made her day.

She turned around to face the window when she heard louder cries coming from inside the room. She looked inside, looked at the monitor, and saw that their was a straight line going across the screen. She looked at the bed and saw that her mom was crying — no, sobbing and wailing into Brittany's side. As soon as she saw this, she quickly went into the room to try and comfort her mother.

She sat down on the bed next to Santana and wrapped her arm around her.

"Shhh. It's gonna be okay, mom. We can get through this together," she said, tears beginning to well in her eyes. 

* * *

Sugar was sitting in the front seat of their car, which was parked on the curb next to the cemetery, waiting for her mom who had asked her for a moments alone. She still couldn't believe everything that was happening. Her mom had _died_. She fucking _died_. And today they _buried_ her. This was something she could've never imagined happening. And to make things worse, Santana was _pregnant_. It was one of Brittany's dying wishes that Santana would still take the pregnancy test after she died, and that's exactly what Santana did. Brittany had also made Sugar promise her a few things. She had told her to make sure that Santana would do what she had to do. That she wouldn't just give up on everything and do nothing with her life. Brittany had asked her to do this because they both knew that Santana wasn't as strong as she made it out to be. Still, Sugar was strong, but she didn't think she could take care of herself and her mom for that long without eventually breaking down from all the stress.

Sugar jumped when she heard the car door open beside her. She hadn't noticed her mother coming. She had been too lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey," Sugar said as she put her hand on Santana's shoulder, "You okay?"

Santana nodded. "I'll be okay. I'm just ready to go home." 

* * *

Sugar was laying down on her bed, looking up at the posters on her ceiling, trying to get some sleep. It had been about a week since the funeral and she was exhausted. Taking care of herself, her mom, doing chores, and going to school was tiring. _Thank God it's Friday._ She desperately needed sleep, but she couldn't get any. Every night she could hear Santana, through the wall, crying herself to sleep. And every night, Sugar wanted to help her, to do something for her, but she couldn't bring herself to actually get up and go comfort her mother. It was slowly breaking both of them.

Sugar sighed. _I'm not getting any sleep tonight_.

She got up and went to the living room, deciding to watch some TV. After flipping through all of the channels twice, finding nothing worth watching, she chose to go down to the basement. No one had been down there since Brittany died. It had been her own little room that she used. She would use it for dancing, sleeping, alone time…Sometimes she would tell them that she was even working on her time machine down there. Sugar had never known whether to believe her or not. Ever since she was a little girl, Brittany would tell her all these crazy stories, so how was she supposed to know that this was any different.

Once down in the basement, Sugar began to look around. She had only been in there twice. In one corner, there was an iPod dock that Brittany probably used to play music for dancing. In another corner, there was a couch that she'd use for sleeping. In another corner…Sugar couldn't figure out what it was. It was something huge, and it was covered with a blanket.

Sugar walked over to it and started to pull off the blanket. Once she did, she was shocked at what she found.

"Holy shit…She really was making a time machine." Sugar just stared at it. She couldn't believe that Brittany, her mom, had actually been making a time machine. You could actually walk inside it and everything. There was a note taped to the door. Sugar picked it up and saw that it was written in crayon. _Of course she would._ The note read: _DO NOT USE TIME MACHINE UNLESS BRITTANY SAYS SO. SHE HASN'T TESTED IT YET._

"What? But she's not here. How is anyone supposed to use it now?" Sugar really wanted to know if it worked or not.

"I'm her daughter, so that means I'm like, next in line or something, right?" Sugar asked, not realizing she was alone. Then an idea hit her.

"Fuck it. I can use it if I'm gonna use it for good," she said as she stepped inside.

As she turned it on, she said, "I'm gonna go back and save her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I hope you guys like it :) Sorry it took me a while to update.**

* * *

As Sugar stepped out of the time machine, she noticed that she was standing outside of her grandma and grandpa's house. She looked around and saw that everything was the same, except for the fact that there were two different cars parked in the driveway. One was a small red Mini Cooper and the other was a black Mercedes. She looked around some more and then it hit her; she wasn't in New York anymore. _Why am I in Lima? _All of a sudden, the door opened and two cheerleaders walked out. They looked really familiar, but Sugar couldn't quite figure out who they were.

"No, Britt. We can't do that. I'm not ready yet," the Latina said to the blonde as she got into the drivers side of the Mini Cooper.

"But Santana," the blonde whined before getting in the passenger seat and closing the car door.

Sugar immediately went to hide behind a bush once she realized who they were. _Holy shit, those are my parents. Where the fuck am I? _She looked up at the time machine to see what year she was in. _2012? But I thought I told it to go back to the accident? _

Once Sugar saw that her parents were gone, she came out from hiding and decided to look around some more. _Might as well since I'm here. _

As she started to walk down the sidewalk in the direction that her parents drove off, she suddenly remembered something and turned back around.

"I can't just leave this here. People will notice it and try to mess with it." Sugar just stood there and looked around, not sure how to hide the huge time machine.

She walked back up to the machine and looked at all the different buttons, trying to find one that might hide it. Conveniently enough, amongst all the buttons there were, there happened to be a button on the side that said "Disguise." She decided to press it, and the time machine immediately turned invisible. You could still see the outline, but it was hidden enough that people wouldn't notice it right away.

"That'll work," she said as she began to walk away again. Sugar relatively knew where everything in Lima was since her moms had been taking her there ever since she could remember. She figured she would be able to find where the high school was on her own.

About 20 minutes later, she finally arrived at McKinley. It had taken her a while because one, she was walking, and two, she had gone the wrong way. She thought she had known where McKinley was, but she ended up at Breadstix. She had to walk in and ask one of the workers for directions.

When she walked up to the school, she could see the cheerleaders on the football field practicing. She was able to recognize her moms right away. If she could remember correctly, Santana had been co-head Cheerio and Brittany had been one of the best on the team so she was always near the center of the routines.

Sugar decided to go sit on the bleachers and watch them practice. She thought it was fun to watch because the only one that still danced and worked out was Brittany. Santana was always busy with work and wasn't as athletic as her other mom. The only time she danced was when Brittany would ask her to. _Maybe when I get back home, I can try to get mom to start dancing. Whenever she danced with Brittany, her whole mood would change. She was so happy._

Sugar snapped out of her thoughts once she heard a whistle blow. She looked towards the field and saw that practice was over, all the cheerleaders heading back to the locker rooms. Sugar scanned the crowd, trying to find her parents. It wasn't very hard, they were holding hands and it also helped that Santana was one of the only girls on team that was of another ethnicity. _They look so young...I wonder what grade they're in. _

Once her parents disappeared into the building, Sugar decided to walk into the school and see what she could find out about her parents. _I wonder if they have bad reputations, or if they're popular. They only ever talk to me about glee club. I wanna know what else happened in their school._

When she walked into the school, she was met with something like a scene from one of those terribly-made high school movies. Sugar stopped dead in her tracks, not sure of what to do. _This never happens at my school. _In front of her were two boys fighting. To the side was a short brunette (who looked very much like her Aunt Rachel) shouting at them, trying to get them to stop. One boy was tall and husky with brown hair. He didn't really look like he knew what he was doing. The other boy had a mohawk. To Sugar, his whole appearance just screamed "Badass" because of how hard he was fighting. Just like the girl off to the side, he too looked very familiar.

Sugar turned her head to the left when she noticed her moms walking up to who she figured was her Aunt Rachel. Behind them was a blonde guy with big lips and an Asian guy who Sugar recognized as Mike. He worked with her mom at the studio back home, plus he was the dad of one of her best friends. As her moms were taking Rachel away from the fight, Mike and the big-lipped, blonde boy were trying to pull the two fighting boys apart.

Since Sugar had been paying attention to the two boys that were fighting, she hadn't noticed that her moms had already walked off. When she finally realized that they were gone, she began to panic. _No! I wanted to follow them!_

Sugar started to run in the direction that she saw her parents go. She went down the hallway and then stopped when she heard crying coming from the restroom. After entering the room she immediately regretted it once she saw the look on her mom's face.

"Hey! Can't you see we're busy in here, Richie Bitch?"

_Richie Bitch? Really? _"S-sorry. I didn't kno-"

"Oh, you didn't know? You couldn't hear the horrifying cries of this sad little Jewish girl coming from inside of here? Are you that deaf?"

Sugar just stood there frozen, not knowing what to say since Santana had never lashed out at her like that before. She turned to her other mom and gave her a helpless look, silently asking for her to do something.

Brittany gave Santana one look and just like that, the Latina backed down. The whole exchange completely shocked Sugar. She knew her mom was whipped, but she didn't know she was _that _whipped.

_Damn, that's hilarious...Now I have something to tease mom about. _Sugar gave Brittany a small smile as soon as Santana went back to comforting Rachel. She decided it was best to leave. She didn't want to make her mom any more angry than she already was.

The second she was out the door, Sugar felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She turned around and saw that it was Brittany.

"Hey, sorry about that. She can be a little...uh.."

"Bitchy?" Sugar cut in.

"I was gonna say hotheaded...but that works too."

Sugar just nodded. She didn't really know what to say. She was still in shock that she was talking to a seventeen-year old version of her mom. _She's only a year older than me right now!_

"So, um, I'm Brittany. Are you new here cuz I've never seen you before?"

"I'm Sugar and uhh, yea! Yea...I just uh.. I just moved here," Sugar stammered.

"Oh. Where did you move from, Sugar?"

"New York," Sugar said, a little too quickly.

"It must've been so nice to live there! I've only been once but I loved it," Brittany said, remembering all the good times she had with the glee club there last year.

"Yea. It was awesome," Sugar said sadly.

"Well, if you're looking to make new friends, you can come sit with us at lunch if you want," Brittany offered.

"Won't your girlfriend get upset?"

Brittany squinted at her and put her hands on her hips. "How did you know she was my girlfriend? I thought this was your first day."

"Um, it is. I just...I just learn really fast," Sugar said trying to cover her slip up.

"Oh...okay," Brittany said, still not exactly convinced since they had only come out as a couple the day before.

"And trust me, she won't get upset."

"How do you know?"

"I'll make sure she won't. Just trust me, I have my ways," Brittany said with a smirk and then walked back into the restroom, leaving a stunned Sugar standing there with her mouth wide open.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God. This is gonna be the best thing that's ever happened to me. My mom's are the best._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So far, it had been about two weeks since Sugar first used the time machine. She continued to use it everyday without her mom noticing. During the day, she would go back to the past and hang out with her parents back in Lima. She liked to think that she became pretty good friends with them, well, Brittany at least. Her relationship with Santana still needed some work. It was quite a bit similar to how things were at home.

At night, she would come back to the present and sleep at home. Then she would do the same thing all over again the next day. It wasn't very hard to do since her mom didn't really pay attention to her. She was so busy with work and doctors appointments, she barely spent any time with Sugar anymore. _She's probably just trying to keep herself distracted. It's only been about a month since mama died. _

Sugar still hadn't actually gone back to the accident like she intended to do the first time. She wanted to have some fun with the time machine before she got Brittany back. Brittany would probably kill her for using it without her permission.

At the moment, Sugar was sitting in the back of Spanish class with Brittany. This was the only class her parents didn't have together since Santana was fluent and she took one of the AP classes. The only reason that Sugar was in class with the seniors was because when she was growing up, Santana made sure that she would be fluent in the language as well.

Right now, Sr. Martinez was teaching them how to write sentences using the conditional tense. Brittany hadn't been paying attention, so it caught her by surprise when she heard her name being called out.

"Brittany, ¿Puedes decir una oración usando el condicional?" Sr. Martinez asked as he walked up to her desk.

The blonde just gave him this blank look, not understanding what he was asking of her.

"Could you please give me a sentence using the conditional?" He translated.

"Oh...um," Brittany looked to Sugar, silently asking for assistance. "I don't think I ca-"

"Si no fuera una estudiante, viajaría a todos los países," Sugar cut in.

Sr. Martinez turned to her and smiled. "Muy bien, Sugar. Gracias."

Sugar just nodded and then turned to her mom. All Brittany did was mouth 'Thank you,' and then they went back to listening to the teacher.

After class was over, it was time for lunch. Brittany asked Sugar if she wanted to sit with them. She had asked her everyday, and everytime, Sugar would say no. The only time she had eaten with them was that first day. Sugar had decided that that would be the first and last time she would eat lunch with her parents here. She didn't like the way Santana would look at her. It was the same way she would look at that Rory kid that was staying at Brittany's house. It terrified her, and she didn't want to be Santana's next victim, so she did whatever she could to stay out of her way.

"Um, no thanks," Sugar said and then tried to hurry off to her locker.

Brittany just followed her. "Why do you always say no?" she asked once they got to her locker. "Do you not like me? Cuz if not, just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

Sugar turned to Brittany and saw that she was looking down at her feet with a pout. "Brittany, of course I like you. I think you're awesome! Why else would I agree to tutor you in Spanish?"

This made Brittany look back up and give her a small smile. "Then what is it?"

Now it was Sugar's turn to look down at her feet.

"You know you can tell me. I'll do whatever I can to fix it," Brittany assured her.

Sugar bit her lip and continued to stare down at her feet.

"It's Santana, isn't it?"

"N-no..." Sugar stuttered as she picked her head up.

Brittany just raised her eyebrows.

"Fine. Yes, it's her. She just... She's always-"

"I'm always what?" Santana questioned as she came up behind Brittany and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Babe," Brittany whispered warningly into Santana's ear.

"No. Let Richie Bitch finish. I wanna hear what she has to say," Santana said, quirking her eyebrow at Sugar.

Sugar looked down once she realized that her hands had started wringing uncontrollably because of her nervousness. Brittany noticed this and saw that it was the exact same thing Santana would do whenever she was nervous. This wasn't the only thing Brittany had noticed over the past two weeks. She had decided not to say anything since it could have just been a coincidence, but sometimes, it got kinda creepy. There were some things that Sugar did that were almost too similar to what Santana, and sometimes even herself, would do.

Sugar just continued to look down, refusing to answer to Santana.

"Come on, Richie. We don't have all day," Santana complained.

After a few more seconds of Sugar's silence, Santana gave up.

"Fine then. Let's go, Brittany," she said as she turned to leave.

"My name isn't Richie, Santana," Sugar stated, deciding it was about time that she stood up to the seventeen year old version of her mom.

Santana turned back around to face the shorter girl. "Oh? Then what would you like me to call you?" Santana questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest. She walked back to Sugar and stood right in her face, towering over her, slightly scaring her.

"Uhhh-um...S-sugar," Sugar stuttered.

Santana quirked her brow and just studied Sugar's face for a few moments before slowly backing away.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Sugar asked, confused.

Santana nodded and shrugged. "Yeah. You're the only person besides Brittany who has stood up to me, and I respect you for that."

"Really?" Sugar asked, completely shocked that she finally got on her mom's good side.

"Yup. Why don't you come sit with us at lunch?"

Sugar looked to Brittany, uncertain if she should go or not.

Brittany just nodded her head, telling her it was okay.

"Okay, sure!"

"Alright then, let's go," Santana said as they all turned to go to the cafeteria.

Sugar smiled to herself as she followed her moms. _I can't believe she actually likes me now. This is so awesome!_

* * *

As Sugar stepped out of the time machine and back into her basement in the present, she felt a weird tension in the air, like something bad was about to happen. She looked around the room to make sure no one was there and that nothing was missing. After finding nothing wrong, Sugar just brushed off the feeling and went upstairs to get a snack from the kitchen.

After grabbing one of her mom's pudding cups, she checked the time to make sure Santana wasn't home yet. _Oh thank god. It's only 5. She shouldn't be getting home until-_

"SUGAR!" She heard her name being yelled after a door was slammed shut.

_Oh shit. _Sugar quickly put the pudding cup back in the fridge before her mom could see that she had taken one.

"Sugar!" Santana yelled when she finally found her daughter in the kitchen.

"Yes?" Sugar replied, completely terrified of her mom at the moment.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"What do you mean? I just got home from school." Sugar said, trying her best to play dumb.

"No you didn't! I was just _at _your school speaking with your principal because I got a call from him saying that you haven't been there in _two weeks. _**Two weeks!"**

_Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. An angry mom is never a good mom._

"Uhhh..."

"Well?!" Santana asked.

Sugar just stood there, not knowing how to respond.

"If you don't tell me, then you're grounded til the end of the school year!"

Sugar's eyes widened. "Mom! No!"

"Then tell me! Where the hell have you been sneaking off to for the past two weeks?!" Santana demanded.

Sugar paused for a few moments before replying.

"I can't tell you," Sugar finally mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Santana gasped.

Sugar spoke a little more loudly this time. "I said, 'I can't tell you.'"

Santana was surprised. Sure, Sugar wasn't the most well-behaved child, but she had always done what she was told and barely ever talked back. Santana could tell that something bigger was going on, she just don't know what.

"Sugar, can you please tell me what's going on? Why haven't you been at school?" Santana asked in a quieter tone.

Sugar could see that her mom was genuinely concerned, she just didn't know what to tell her. She couldn't tell her what she had actually been doing. Santana would be furious.

Just as Sugar was about to make something up, there was a loud noise coming from the basement.

"What the hell is that?" Santana asked as she began to walk towards the noise.

Sugar's eyes widened when she recognized the noise and began to panic. _Oh no. Why did it have to randomly turn on __**now?**_

"Mom!" Sugar shouted.

"What?" Santana turned around to face her daughter. "Do you know what's down there?"

"Um...n-no," Sugar stuttered.

Santana just stared at her in disbelief. She knew she was lying. After a few more seconds, the noise started to get louder.

"Well if you won't tell me, then I'm gonna find out myself," Santana stated as she went down into the basement.

Sugar went after her. "Mom! Mom, just wait! Please!"

But it was too late. Santana had already gotten to the bottom of the staircase and saw what was causing all the noise.

Santana's jaw dropped. She just stared at it in shock and then turned to her daughter.

She pointed to it and asked, "Is that...is that Brittany's time machine?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda boring. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Is that...Is that Brittany's time machine?"

"Ummm...yes," Sugar answered in a shaky voice, unsure of how her mom was going to react.

"Is this what you've been doing for the past two weeks?" Santana asked.

Sugar looked away from her mom, avoiding eye contact. She didn't respond because she didn't know what to say. She couldn't figure out how her mom felt about her using the time machine since Santana's voice was monotonous and her face was expressionless.

"So, I take that as a yes?"

Sugar finally looked back up at her mom and slowly nodded her head.

Santana remained quiet and just stared at her daughter, trying to take it all in and figure out what she was going to do.

"Sugar...Why...Why have you been doing this?"

Sugar just bit her bottom lip and went back to staring down at the floor, not sure how to answer.

"Sugar," Santana started, "Please just tell me what you've been doing with it."

Sugar just closed her eyes for a moment, trying to figure out how she was going to explain it all to her mom.

"I was trying to save mama…" Sugar mumbled.

Santana's eyes widened at the word 'mama'. She hadn't heard any mention of Brittany in the past few weeks and she was grateful for that. She didn't think she could handle anyone talking about her. This was the first time Sugar had mentioned the blonde. "What?"

Sugar held her hands together and looked back up at her mom. "I mean, that's what I wanted to do, but then something happened. It took me to the wrong time and I ended up just going back there every day since it was so cool to see you guys when you were in high school…" Sugar rambled.

Santana just stared at her daughter with her mouth open. "What?"

Sugar sighed and decided to just come out with it. "I've been going back to when you and mama were in high school."

Santana just continued to stare at the girl. "But...why?"

Sugar shrugged. "I don't know...I didn't mean to go there...it just sort of happened. What I really wanted to do was go back to the accident and save mama. But for some reason, it took me back to when you guys were in high school."

"And you've been doing this for the past two weeks?"

"Yes..."

Santana still couldn't wrap her head around it. _Does it really work? Or does Sugar just have an overactive imagination like Brittany did in high school?_

"Does the time machine really work?"

"Yes..." Sugar had an idea. "Did you want to try it?"

"What?" Santana asked.

"Did you want to try it? I could take you somewhere...if you wanted."

Santana just looked at her in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yup! I could take you to where I've been going, if you want."

"You mean, go back to when I was in high school?"

"Oh, wait, that sounds bad. Who would want to go back to high school?" Sugar thought aloud.

"_I_ would...I think…" Santana said.

"Really?" Sugar questioned.

"Yeah…" Santana said, still a little confused about the whole situation.

"Well then, let's go," Sugar said as she stepped into the time machine.

Santana nodded her head and began to step into the time machine as well, but then stopped when she remembered something. "Wait!"

"What?" Sugar asked when she turned around to face her mom.

"I can't go back to when I was in high school, can I? Because then won't I see my past self? Won't that create, like, a paradox or something? That's what happened on that one show your mama always used to make me watch with her."

Sugar just stared at her mom, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Santana just stared at her daughter, a little confused herself about what she had just said. "You know what? Nevermind. Let's just go."

* * *

Santana stepped out of the time machine, following closely behind Sugar, and looked around.

"What...Is this...Is this my old house?" Santana asked once she realized where they were.

"Yup. This is Abuela's house," Sugar answered as she looked at the house. Once again, there was a red Mini Cooper and a black Mercedes in the driveway. Sugar pressed the button to make the time machine disappear, and then took her mom's hand, silently telling her to hide behind the bushes with her.

"And that's my old car!" Santana exclaimed as they hid, a little too excited to see everything from her past again.

"Yea...and look!" Sugar pointed to the window looking into the house, "There's you, mama, and Abuela."

Santana just looked inside, trying to remember what happened on this day years ago.

"Oh," Santana said once she realized what day it was since her, Brittany, and her mom talking together was a rare thing.

"What? Do you know what they're talking about?" Sugar asked as she turned to face her mom.

"Yeah, I do," Santana said as she looked at the three of them sadly. "This was the day that we told my Abuela about Brittany and me."

"Oh," Sugar replied. Her moms had told her that Santana's Abuela wasn't very accepting of them, but she still didn't know exactly what happened.

"We could go to Breadstix, if you want. We don't have to follow you and mama the whole time, we could just eat Italian food the whole day," Sugar suggested.

"No...thanks but, it's okay. I want to remember everything that happened," Santana said as the seventeen-year old versions of herself and Brittany walked out of the house.

"So, then what did you want to do? Go to McKinley?" Sugar asked.

"No...no, I don't think so," Santana replied as she continued to look at herself and Brittany, a small smile starting show on her face. _We look so happy._ _I wish I could just be happy again._

"You can go to McKinley...I think I'm just going to go visit someone."

"Mom, you can't talk to anyone here. They'll be confused and wonder why you look like an older version of yourself. And to be honest, you don't look as young as you used to," Sugar stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Excuse you? I'm only like, twenty years older. Plus, I am _the _hottest bitch in town," Santana retorted.

"You _were _the hottest bitch in town. Past tense," Sugar replied.

Santana just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. And I know not to talk to people here. I'm not that stupid."

"Okay...just making sure you know what to do."

"I know what to do," Santana assured her.

"Okay, so we'll meet back here after school?" Sugar asked as the younger versions of her moms drove off to school.

"Sounds good," Santana replied.

* * *

Santana had been walking around town for most of the day. Right now, she was on her way to Brittany's house. She wanted to save the place she was going to for last. Santana stopped walking once she got in front of the house, taking it all in.

Santana walked up to the side of the house and into the backyard. In the corner, there was a big tree that had a tree house up at the top. Once Santana reached the tree, she climbed up the ladder and went into the tree house. Inside, there were a lot of pillows and blankets on the floor. Pictures of herself and Brittany smiling and happy covered the walls.

Santana walked up to one of the pictures. It was of her, Brittany, and Quinn on their trip with the glee club to New York during junior year. Looking at it reminded Santana of when they were all in the hotel room and Brittany sang that silly song about her. _My Cup is still my favorite song. I wish I could hear her sing it again. _

Santana started to hum the tune to My Cup as she looked around the tree house one last time before deciding to head back to her old house to meet Sugar.

Once she got down the tree, she saw a grey minivan coming up the driveway.

_Oh shit. I forgot Hayley got out of school earlier than we did._

Santana ran as fast as she could to the gate leading into the frontyard. Once there, she hid behind a bush and waited for Brittany's mom and sister to get inside the house. After she was sure they were gone and wouldn't be able to see her, she left and went to meet Sugar.

* * *

"Hey," Santana said once she saw Sugar.

"Hey. How'd that visit go?" Sugar asked.

Santana shrugged. "It was good. How was school?"

"It was so awesome! You and mama did this Whitney Houston song in glee club and it was so awesome! All the singing and dancing with the cheerleaders was amazing! How come you guys never did that at home?"

"Umm...I don't know. I guess we just never really had time," Santana answered.

"Oh, okay...Well, I guess we should go home now," Sugar suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Santana said as she followed Sugar into the time machine.

* * *

Santana walked out of the time machine and went back upstairs, into the kitchen to get a pudding cup from the fridge. Sugar followed her mom out of the basement. Ever since they left from Lima, her mom had been acting pretty weird.

"Mom, are you okay?" Sugar asked as she walked up besides Santana at the counter.

Santana brought a scoop of the chocolate pudding up to her mouth and answered, "I'm fine...I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

Santana stayed quiet and ate a few more scoops of the pudding.

"Mom?" Sugar asked again after a few silent moments.

"I think tomorrow, we should go back and save mama," Santana finally said.

"Really?" Sugar asked, surprised.

"Really."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Santana woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm at six in the morning. It was Friday, the last day of the school week. _Ugh. I have to go to work and teach all those ungrateful teenagers about the importance of words and literature. None of them ever even listen to me._

Santana taught all the Pre-AP and AP English classes at the high school closest to their home. Sugar went to the high school as well, but she wasn't in any of Santana's classes. That was why Santana had never noticed that she was gone. The high school was too big and she never saw her there anyway.

Santana slowly got out of bed and got dressed in a black, knee length dress skirt, a white button down shirt, and a black blazer. After she was done getting dressed, fixing her hair, and doing her makeup, she headed out to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, only to find that Sugar had already made her something.

"Sugar, you made me breakfast?" Santana asked, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Sugar turned around to face her mom just as she had finished making a plate of eggs and bacon for herself.

"Yup! Today's a big day so we should eat- wait...Why are you dressed like that?" Sugar asked once she saw what her mother was wearing.

"What are you talking about? I wear a skirt and a blazer to work everyday."

"But you said we were gonna go back and save Mama today," Sugar said, slightly disappointed.

"I know, but...we still have things to do today. I have to go to work, and you have to go to school."

Sugar continued to look at her mother with a pout on her lips.

Santana held her hand up in surrender. It was the exact same pout that Brittany used to use on her and she could only handle it for so long. She had to give in eventually. "Okay, fine. As soon as the last bell rings, come to my classroom and we'll leave together. Okay?"

Sugar squealed in excitement and went to crush Santana in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed into Santana's ear.

Santana awkwardly tried to put her arms around her daughter, returning the hug, and smiled softly to herself. They hadn't hugged like this in a while. _It's been so long since we've been this close...It's been too long. I should really try to connect with her more._

"Okay, okay. You can let go of me now," Santana said as she tried to peel her daughters arms off of her.

This only made Sugar hold on tighter. "Just a few more minutes," Sugar protested as she nuzzled into Santana's neck. "I miss this, plus you smell nice," she added.

"Um, okay," Santana replied. _I smell nice? That's kind of a weird thing to say to your mother….Then again, she is Brittany's daughter._

"Okay seriously, Sugar, we need to start going," Santana insisted as she finally got her daughter's arms off of her.

"Aw, okay. Let's go," Sugar said as she slowly pulled away from her mom, grabbed her things, and walked out the door, Santana following closely behind.

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang, Sugar got out of class as fast as she could and went straight to her mom's classroom. Since her locker was right next to her mom's room, she decided to stop there first to get a few things. When she looked down the hallway where her locker was, she wasn't really surprised to see that some of the mean, popular girls were standing in front of it, like they were waiting for her or something.

Sugar didn't really have many friends here. In fact, for most of her life, she had been bullied because people thought she was too different. She was always saying and doing so many weird things that were just way out too of the ordinary for other people. They also thought that she wasn't very friendly, so they just didn't want to be around her.

Once she got to the two girls, Sugar broke out in her best 'fake' polite voice. "Hey Brooke, hey Steph. What's up?"

"Hey, Sugar. Where've you been? I haven't seen you in a while," Brooke said in an obviously 'fake' friendly voice as well. Brooke was a typical white-teenage girl. She had light brown hair, green eyes, perfect skin, perfect teeth, she was slim, and she was pretty tall too.

"I've just been at home. I've been down with a really bad cold," Sugar explained as she pushed the two girls aside to get to her locker.

"Are you sure it was just a cold? You've been gone for like, two weeks," Steph questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest. Steph was similar to Brooke, but she was also pretty different too. She wasn't as mean as her friend though, and she actually tried to be nice to people, but sometimes Brooke would encourage Steph to follow her and do what she did.

"Yup...I just had a uhh...really bad sinus infection. You know how those things are," Sugar lied as she got her things out of her locker.

"Oh yeah. I totally know what you mean. Those things can be a bitch," Steph replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Definitely. I had one a few months ago and I didn't look nearly as good as you do now, Sugar. It took me like a month to get back to normal," Brooke added.

"Oh, then yours must have been a really bad one," Sugar replied as she closed her locker and turned to face the two girls.

As soon as she turned around, her phone went off. Sugar reached for her purse to get it, but she was too late. Brooke had already taken it out for her.

"Ooh, looks like 'Mommy' wants you. You better answer this or she'll start to get worried," Brooke said once she saw who was calling the shorter girl.

"Or maybe she won't get worried. I heard that she didn't even know that you haven't been showing up here until the principal finally told her. That must suck to have a parent that doesn't care about you. Especially since she's your only parent now, right Sugar?"

At hearing the last sentence, Sugar's eyes started to tear up.

Steph realized that her friend had taken it too far and elbowed her in the side. "Brooke," Steph whispered in a harsh tone.

"What? It's true, isn't it? It's totally not fair that she can just skip school and not get into any trouble. It's only because her mom's a teacher here and her family's totally rich so they fund a bunch of stuff here. Plus, her other mom just died so they're totally giving her the special treatment. It isn't right."

"HEY!" Santana shouted at the two girls.

"What do you two think you are doing?" The latina questioned.

All three of the girls jumped at hearing her voice.

"Uh..n-nothing, Mrs. Pierce-Lopez. We were just talking."

"Are you sure? Because that's not what I heard," Santana questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Brooke looked at her and responded. "N-no. It's not like that, Mrs. Pierce-Lopez...We were just-"

"You were just bullying my daughter my daughter, right?" Santana asked Brooke. Then she looked to Steph. "Right, Stephanie?"

Stephanie looked down at her feet and mumbled, "Y-yes, Mrs. Pierce-Lopez."

"That's what I thought," Santana said and then just glared at them for a few moments. All three girls didn't know what to do. Even Sugar, she hadn't seen her mom this angry in a long time.

Sugar broke the silence by clearing her throat and looked at her mom, silently asking her to hurry up and do whatever she was going to do to them.

"Alright, you two can go now. Just don't let me catch you doing this ever again. Do you hear me?" Santana asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Pierce-Lopez," both Brooke and Steph answered in unison.

"Okay, you can go away now," Santana shooed them off.

Once the girls were gone, Santana turned to her daughter and wrapped one arm around her. "Are you okay, mija?"

Sugar leaned her head on her mom's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her as well. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just ready to go home and see Mama ."

"Me too, Sugar...me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Okay, so...How exactly do you work this thing?" Santana asked as she stared at all the different buttons in awe.

"It's actually pretty simple. We just step inside, set it to the date we want to go to, and then press the big red button," Sugar explained.

"Okay...but then why are there so many other buttons?"

Sugar squinted her eyes, thought for a second, and then shrugged. "I honestly don't know...Maybe we should press each of them and see what they do!" Sugar suggested before reaching out for one of the buttons.

"NO!" Santana yelled as she stopped Sugar from pressing any of them. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Sugar pouted.

"Because. What if one of them is like a 'self-destruct button' or something. Then we would have no way of going back and saving her," Santana explained.

"Uh...okay. I'm pretty sure Mama would never put a 'self-destruct button' because that's just stupid, but okay."

Santana rolled her eyes and glared at Sugar. "Whatever. Let's just go an-"

Before Santana could finish, the doorbell started to ring.

"Are you kidding me?! Who the hell is coming at this hour?!" Santana said, frustrated, as she walked up, out of the basement and into the living room to go answer the door, Sugar following closely behind.

"Quinn? Rachel?"

"Hey there, Santana! How are you?" Rachel greeted as she walked forward, inviting herself into the Latina's home.

"Hey, San. Sorry about Rachel. She's just really been wanting to come visit you," Quinn explained.

"Oh it's fine. It's not like we were in the middle of doing something or anything," Santana said sarcastically.

Quinn just raised her eyebrows and mouthed 'Sorry' and then walked into the house.

"Aunt Quinnie! I missed you!" Sugar yelled as she ran up to hug the blonde.

"Hey, kid. How have you been?" Quinn said as she hugged her niece.

"I've been good, but I'm even better now that you and Aunt Rachel are here," Sugar replied.

"Well that's good. Why don't you take Rachel go up to your room? You can show her your collection of animal sweaters. I bet she'd love to see that," Quinn suggested.

"Ooh! That's an awesome idea. Come on Auntie, let's go," Sugar said as she grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her upstairs to her room.

Once the two girls were gone, Quinn and Santana were finally able to talk.

"So...What's the real reason you two decided to come visit us?" Santana asked.

"We just wanted to see how you guys were doing. We haven't come to visit you guys since...you know-"

"You can say what you want to say. It's not like it's going to kill me or anything," Santana interrupted as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Since Brittany died," Quinn finished. "We just wanted to give you and Sugar your space. We figured a month was long enough."

"You guys could have come sooner...I haven't been a very good mother lately...Plus, it would have been nice for Sugar to have someone other than me around the house," Santana replied.

"You and I both know that's not true. You're an amazing mom, you know that. She needs you just as much as you need her. And yes, we're your friends and we should have visited you sooner, but Sugar is your daughter. It's good for you two to spend one-on-one time with each other."

"I just...I don't know how I can keep doing this alone," Santana confessed.

"Santana," Quinn said in a sad voice. "If anyone can do it, it's you. You're one of the strongest people I know."

"I know that I put on a brave face, and it may seem like everything's fine…but it's not. I miss her so much...I just don't know how much longer I can go on without her," Santana choked out as she started to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey," Quinn said as she put her arms around the shorter girl, trying to comfort her. "It's going to be okay. You'll be fine."

"I just wish I could see her or touch her or just speak to her on the phone one last time. I'm so mad at myself," Santana confessed.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong," Quinn asked, confused.

"The last time I spoke to her in person, I yelled at her. We were having a fight and...it was just stupid. We were fighting over nothing. I just wish I could have another chance to make it right."

* * *

"_I can't believe you're doing this again! This is the third time third time you've missed it this month! You know how important this is to me!"_

"_Santana, I don't see what the problem is. We do it every week! What's wrong with missing it every once in a while?"_

"_Because this is what we do! We've done it every week since we were in high school! I understand that you're busy with work, but if you don't want to do it anymore, just say something!"_

"_I do want to go! I'm just...busy. You know how hard work is," Brittany explained._

"_Oh, I'm very aware of how hard work is. I just don't understand why __**your **__job causes you to stay at the studio until almost one in the morning!"_

_Brittany's eyes widened at this._

"_That's right. I noticed that you weren't coming home at 10 like you used to. I figured you were really busy or something, trying to come up with some new routine since it's almost time for competition season, but then I thought, 'Wouldn't she already have the routines down since it's only three weeks away?' And then I thought, 'Well maybe she's doing something else. Maybe she has a really good explanation for what she's been doing. I'll just wait for her to tell me herself.' Well guess what? I'm tired of waiting! I understand that some nights will be harder than others but, __**every single night**__? Even on date nights and family nights? What the hell have you been doing out until one in the morning?"_

"_Santana, I have a really good explanation, I just can-"_

"_You just can't tell me," Santana finished for her. _

"_Santana, please," Brittany begged as she moved towards her wife._

_Santana held out her hand, motioning for Brittany to stop, and backed away. "Brittany...have you been seeing someone else?"_

"_What the hell? You really think I've been cheating on you?" Brittany questioned, upset that Santana would ever think that._

"_Well have you?" Santana asked again._

"_No! Santana, I would never, ever cheat on you. You know that."_

"_Then what is it?! Why can't you tell me what you've been doing?!" Santana asked, now angry that her own wife wouldn't tell her anything._

"_I can't tell you...I'm sorry," Brittany answered._

_Santana just stood there and stared at her in disbelief. After a few moments, she finally broke the silence._

"_I have to go to work," Santana said as she grabbed her things and walked out the bedroom door._

"_Santana," Brittany begged as she followed her out the door._

"_Come on, Sugar. Let's go," Santana ordered their daughter, continuing to ignore Brittany._

"_Bye, mama," Sugar said to Brittany as she walked out the front door._

"_Bye, sweetie," Brittany replied._

* * *

"Santana! Snap out of it!" Quinn said as she shook Santana, trying to get her to calm down.

"It's gonna be okay, Santana. It's not your fault," Quinn reassured her.

"I'm sorry...I just w-wish she were here...I just want to see her one last time," Santana mumbled.

"I know, Santana. Me too," Quinn replied.

After a few moments of silence, Quinn spoke. "Let's go up and see Sugar and Rachel. I'm pretty sure Rachel's dying to get out of there by now," the blonde joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Santana sniffled. "Let her suffer, she deserves it," she said as they walked up the stairs together.

"Come on, she's not that bad," Quinn reasoned.

"Says the girl that married her," Santana smirked.

Quinn smiled. "Whatever. Let's just get up there. I'm dying to see what Sugar's done to her."

Santana laughed, picturing what her daughter had done to Rachel. "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Sugar, that wasn't very nice of you to do," Santana said once she closed the front door.

"Yea but you have to admit, it was pretty funny," Sugar objected.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I would have done the exact same thing, but she's your aunt. You can't just do things like that," Santana said, trying her best to hold back a laugh.

* * *

"_Are you sure this is fashionable? It doesn't seem like it would be a popular trend amongst you teens now a days."_

_Sugar smiled reassuringly at her. "Believe me. All the cool kids are doing it now. Now, turn around and let me fix the back," Sugar said as she turned her aunt around by the shoulders._

"_You guys have so many weird fashion trends these days. I don't see how putting on all your clothes at once is considered fashionable."_

"_Trust me, you look great. Like a big, colorful, marshmallow," Sugar said, admiring her work._

"_A marshmallow? That can't be right. I thought you said it was supposed to flatter my figure?" Rachel asked, confused._

"_It does! You can't even see your figure anymore, that's how flattering this is," Sugar explained._

_Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock. "Well, excuse you. I think my figure looks great," Rachel retorted, trying to put her hands on her hips but failing miserably because of the amount of clothes she had on._

"_According to who? Your mom?"_

_Rachel scoffed. "Whatever. Are you almost done yet? I want to show Quinn."_

"_Yup. I just finished. You can go ahead and go downstairs. I'll stay here and clean everything up," Sugar said with a smile as she opened the door for Rachel to leave._

"_Thank you," Rachel said as she attempted to waddle out the door. When she was close to leaving, something stopped her and made her trip, causing her to roll out the door and down the staircase, crashing into Quinn and Santana._

"_Oh, what the hell?!" Santana exclaimed as she quickly moved out of the way, leaving Rachel to crash into Quinn._

_Once Santana got out of the way and made sure that she was safe, she looked down at the bottom of the staircase and saw a 'slightly' bigger version of Rachel sprawled out on top of Quinn._

"_Sugar, what the hell did you do to your aunt?" Santana asked her daughter._

"_I was just showing her the fashion of today's youth," Sugar explained innocently._

"_That is __**not**_ _what she was doing," Rachel exclaimed as she tried her best to get up from the floor._

"_Rachel, get off of me," Quinn commanded, trying her hardest to push the smaller girl off of herself._

"_I am trying! Do you know how hard this is?! I'm like a...a big marshmallow!" Rachel yelled as she rolled around on the floor in effort to get off of her wife._

_Sugar just stood at the top of the staircase as she held her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughing._

_Santana wasn't doing any better herself. She couldn't even hold in her laugh, the whole scene was just too damn funny._

"_Santana! Stop laughing and get your ass down here! Get her off of me!" Quinn yelled._

"_Alright, alright, I'm coming," Santana said, holding her hands up in surrender._

_Santana leant down to help Rachel up. It was hard to do since Rachel was so big now. _

"_Thank you, Santana. I don't know what caused me to fall down. I was doing so well up until I crossed the threshold," Rachel explained as she gave a questioning look up to Sugar._

"_Maybe you're just not ready to be fashionable. It was probably just too much for you to handle," Sugar clarified._

"_I doubt that's it. I think something tripped me."_

"_Nope. Nothing tripped you," Sugar replied innocently._

"_She's probably right, Rachel. I doubt Sugar would trip you on purpose," Quinn defended the younger girl._

"_I guess not. Let me go get undressed and then we'll leave," Rachel said._

* * *

"Did you really trip her, Sugar?" Santana asked as she walked towards the kitchen to get a snack.

"I dunno know…" Sugar replied. "Okay, fine. I did trip her," she finally answered after she saw the death glare on her mother's face.

"Why on earth would you do that?" The Latina questioned as she put some chocolate pudding in her mouth.

"I thought it would be funny," Sugar said with a shrug. "Nothing funny ever happens around here anymore."

Santana looked down, sadly, and put down her pudding cup. "I know, I'm sorry...I know it's taken me a while to get back into the way things used to be, but we're getting there, right?" Santana asked as she looked up at her daughter.

"Mom," Sugar sighed as she walked around the counter to hug her mom. "You've been doing an amazing job. I honestly don't know how you've managed to take care of me and this baby all on your own," she praised as she looked down at her mother's stomach.

"I'm just glad that I get to have you as my daughter. You've kept me strong throughout all of this...and in a little bit, we'll have your Mama back and everything will go back to normal."

Sugar looked away for a moment and bit her lip. "I was thinking about that...and I was wondering. Is this really a good idea...I mean, wouldn't we be breaking the laws of nature or something?"

Santana shook her head and looked down. "No, we wouldn't. You have to trust me, this is the right thing...this is the thing that we absolutely _have_ to do. We _have_ to get your mother back...we just have to."

"Okay, okay. I understand," Sugar replied. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke up again.

"Okay, well, you finish your pudding cup and I'll go get the time machine ready. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Are you sure you entered in the right date? That doesn't seem right. Has it really been that long? And is this thing really safe? I'm not so sure about this anymore...What if we get hurt or something?...Or what if we can't really do this?," Santana rambled.

"Mom, I am positive. Just trust me. Everything's gonna be fine," Sugar reassured her, sensing that her mom was all kinds of nervous.

The two of them were finally in the time machine, getting ready to start their mission and bring Brittany back to them. Both girls were extremely on edge, worried that this trip might not go as planned.

Santana took a deep breath and started to hum to herself, trying to let go of all her worries.

"You ready?" Sugar asked once everything was set to go.

"Yup, just...let's just go," Santana replied.

"Okay...here we go."

* * *

"Woah, that was really fast," Santana breathed out once they stepped out of the time machine.

"I know," Sugar said excitedly. "It gives me such a rush."

They had ended up in an alleyway along the street where the accident happened a few weeks ago. It was raining, just like that night. Across the street, Santana could see a flower shop. She recognized it because of the logo. Brittany had always bought her roses from there whenever she got the chance...and apparently that's what she had been doing on the night of the accident as Santana saw the tall blonde beginning to cross the street.

"Look! There she is! You ready?" Sugar asked as as she bounced up and down on her heels excitedly, bringing Santana out of her thoughts.

Santana simply nodded, not sure what to say. The whole thing suddenly felt very surreal to her.

Sugar took a deep breath and stepped forward, out onto the sidewalk to get a clearer view of her other mother.

Santana followed and saw that her wife had just stepped onto the street, and that's when the Latina saw the car.

"BRITTANY!" Santana yelled as she ran as fast as she could towards the blonde, not stopping to think for a second about how her actions could affect the future.

"Mom, wait!" Sugar yelled as she ran after her mom.

Brittany looked behind her, walked towards them, and smiled. "Santana, Sugar! What are you guys doing here? And why aren't you guys wearing jackets? It's raining and it's freezing out here, you could get a -" Brittany didn't get to finish her sentence because she was basically tackled by her wife and daughter to the ground.

The blonde just giggled. "What the heck? I love you guys too, but seriously, what is going on?" Brittany's tone was playful until she noticed that both her girls were crying.

"Woah, hey. What's wrong? Did something happen?" Brittany asked as she held onto her family.

"I-I just missed you so much, Britt," Santana sobbed into her wife's chest as she held onto her tightly.

"I missed you too, Mama," Sugar said along with Santana.

"What are you guys talking about? I just saw you two this morning," Brittany replied.

Santana's eyes widened as she realized what had happened the morning of the accident. She lifted her head up and looked into her wife's eyes. "Oh my god, Brittany...I'm so sorry for what happened this morning. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I shouldn't have accused you of all of those things either, I just….I'm so, so, sorry Britt. I shouldn't have said all those things...I just love you so much. I'm sorry Britt," Santana apologized over and over again, wanting to make sure that her wife knew how sorry she was.

"Santana, it's fine. You had and still have a right to be angry with me. You don't have to apologize for anything...But seriously, why are you guys acting so weird?"

Sugar finally stood up, deciding that it was pretty weird for the three of them to just be cuddling on the ground in the middle of the street in the freezing rain.

"Guys, come on. We probably shouldn't just be laying down in the middle of the street," Sugar said, telling her moms to follow her.

* * *

Once they were inside of Brittany's studio, the three of sat down in Brittany's office.

"Okay, now are you guys going to tell- Oh my god! Santana!" Brittany exclaimed. Now that they were inside and the lights were on, she had a clearer view of her wife.

"What? What's wrong?" Santana looked at herself and around herself in confusion, trying to see what Brittany was so surprised about.

"Are you-are you pregnant?" Brittany asked, pointing to her wife's belly.

Santana just made an 'oh' shape with her mouth, unsure of how to answer the blonde.

"We used your time machine," Sugar blurted out.

"What?" Both her moms said in unison.

"That's why Mom's pregnant and why we were crying when we first saw you," their daughter explained.

"You used my time machine?" Brittany asked, still not fully comprehending the situation. "That still doesn't explain why your mother's pregnant," the blonde said in confusion.

"We're from the future...We aren't the Sugar and the Santana from this time," Sugar said slowly.

Now it was Brittany that made an 'oh' shape with her mouth. Then she turned to Santana. "So the insemination worked?"

Santana just smiled and nodded. "We're gonna have a baby, Britt."

"Oh my god!" Brittany said in excitement. "But...that still doesn't explain why you guys are here. Did you come from the future just to tell me that? Because that isn't very exciting."

"No..um...Mama, you-"

"Britt," Santana said in a serious tone.

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows together and turned to her wife, sensing that it was something important.

Santana took a deep breath and then answered her.

"You died."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys...sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's my senior year in high school and I've been busy with college applications, financial aid, and passing the first semester. But now that that's all over, I'll be updating this story more. I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

"I...I died?"

Santana took a deep breath, deciding on how she should explain this to her wife.

"Yes...you died… You were actually just about to die out on the street right now, but...we saved you just in time."

"Wait, wait….out there?" Brittany pointed out the window. "When I was crossing the street?"

"Yeah...There was a car coming and I guess you didn't see it. When we got to the hospital, you were injured so badly...It's a miracle you stayed alive as long as you did. The doctors said you should have died on impact just because of how fast the car was going," Santana explained.

"So...what-how long has it been...in your time since I died?"

"About three months," Santana answered, but then realized how bad that must have sounded. "I mean, we would have come sooner, I just...I didn't know about the time machine...I mean, I sort of knew but I didn't know that it actually worked...Until I caught Sugar using it," she looked at her daughter.

Sugar held her hands up. "Don't put the blame on me, okay? I didn't know you would want to use it for this."

"Hey, it's fine. I'm just glad you guys came back at all," Brittany interjected.

"Of course we came back, babe. You're our family. We missed you too much," Santana reassured her as she got up and gave her a hug.

Sugar smiled as she watched her two moms reconnect after being apart for so long- well, just Santana. Brittany had seen her wife just this morning.

A thought popped into Sugar's mind. _This is weird. Mom isn't the Mom from this time and Momma _is _from this time...but...I don't know. This is weird. Is this considered cheating for Momma?...Technically it isn't because it's still Mom, but it's Mom from another time. This is so strange..._

"Sugar?"

"Hm? What?" Sugar was brought back from her thoughts.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uh...nothing. It's not important," Sugar answered.

"Okay, well, I think we should be getting back to our own time," Santana said, turning to Brittany. "And you should be getting back home. I'm sure we're both very worried about you."

Brittany grinned and turned to walk out the building, waving goodbye as she left. "See you guys later."

Santana just smiled to herself as she watched her wife walk out the door. "I'm so glad we were able to save her."

Sugar simply nodded. Pretty happy about the whole thing as well.

"Let's go home," Santana said with a sigh as she stepped into the time machine.

* * *

When the two girls got back home, the house seemed very quiet. Both of them walked into the living room only to find that no one was there, it seemed more quiet than usual.

"What time is it?" Santana asked as she got a pudding cup out of the fridge.

"It's like two in the morning," Sugar said as she looked at the clock. Then she looked at the date. "Holy shit…."

"Sugar! No curse words in this house!" Santana scolded.

"But Mom! When we left, it was Friday the 15th of May, right?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Today's Monday the 29th...of June," Sugar said quietly.

Santana's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Oh no."

"Oh yeah," Sugar nodded. "That means we've been gone for like over a month!"

"But we were only gone for about two hours! How did this-"

"Why is there so much yelling going on?" Brittany interrupted.

Both girls jumped and stood still, not expecting to hear Brittany's voice.

"Oh my god…" Brittany held her hand up to her mouth. "You guys are home!" she exclaimed as she brought them both in for a group hug. "Where have you guys been? I've been worried sick!"

After they all backed away from the group hug, Sugar and Santana just stared at each other, not sure of what they could or couldn't tell her.

Brittany noticed the tension and spoke up. "I know you guys came back to save me. You told me yourselves, remember?"

Santana breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. I didn't know if we were allowed to tell you or not. I have no idea how this time traveling thing works."

Brittany just laughed and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay, babe. I'm still working out the kinks too."

Santana smiled and looked lovingly at her wife. _I am so lucky to have her. I'm so glad that she's back._

"Okay ew. I'm going to my room while you guys make lovey dovey faces at each other," Sugar said in disgust as she walked upstairs to her room.

Her moms just laughed and waved her away, too happy and content that things worked out the way they did.

Once Sugar was gone, Santana remembered something. "Hey, Britt?"

"Yeah, babe?"

Santana turned her head towards the staircase to make sure that Sugar had gone into her room.

"Are you um…" Santana began to wring her hands. "Do you remember that fight we had on the morning of the accident?"

* * *

_Santana held out her hand, motioning for Brittany to stop, and backed away. "Brittany...have you been seeing someone else?"_

"_What the hell? You really think I've been cheating on you?" Brittany questioned, upset that Santana would ever think that._

"_Well have you?" Santana asked again._

"_No! Santana, I would never, ever cheat on you. You know that."_

"_Then what is it?! Why can't you tell me what you've been doing?!" Santana asked, now angry that her own wife wouldn't tell her anything._

"_I can't tell you...I'm sorry," Brittany answered._

_Santana just stood there and stared at her in disbelief. After a few moments, she finally broke the silence._

"_I have to go to work," Santana said as she grabbed her things and walked out the bedroom door._

* * *

"Yes," Brittany answered.

Santana took note of the look of sadness that flashed across her wife's face.

"Do you think...Are you still not going to tell me? About what you've been doing?" Santana asked.

"Santana…" Brittana started and looked down at her feet.

"Brittany, please. I know you're not cheating on me. I know you would never do that...but I just can't help but thinking of the worst and I need you to tell me...or at least assure me that it's nothing bad...Please," Santana begged.

Brittany nodded. "I promise you it's nothing bad, San. I pinkie promise," Brittany smiled as she brought up her pinkie to link with Santana's.

Santana smiled back and linked her pinkie with the blonde's. "Okay, Britt. I believe you."

Both women hugged and just held each other for a few moments.

Brittany spoke up, breaking the silence. "What do you say you and I go up to bed and 'catch up' on things? How does that sound?" the taller girl said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Santana giggled. "I would love to 'catch up' with you, babe."

Both girls laughed and hurried upstairs to finally be with each other after being apart for what felt like a lifetime. Things were seeming to go back to normal. But little did they know, things were about to get a whole lot more complicated.


End file.
